Protective Brothers
by TwistedFics-Snippets
Summary: No one picked on Chris Halliwell. Apparently, the new kid didn't get that memo.


**Warning : Mentions of Self-Harm, Depression, and Panic Attacks. Plot also has to deal with bullying. Please read at your own comfort!**

Everyone who knew the Halliwell Brothers knew that there were no stronger bond known to man. Wyatt, the over-protective, eldest brother, always had one eye on his younger brother, even if they weren't in the same room. Meanwhile, Chris was the little spitfire that quickly spoke in defense of his older brother and wouldn't mind going to fists if he had to.

They were always together when they could be. At a young age, Chris bypassed Kindergarten and found himself in the same grade level as his brother. Though never in the same class, the two always met up during lunch and recess. This transferred over to High School. If they could, they would meet up during the breaks between classes, seemingly just to chat; but, everyone who knew Wyatt knew he was going to check up on his brother.

Everyone knew that there was something not right with Christopher Halliwell. They also knew that they should never mention it around said older brother in fear of being retaliated against.

But Dylan Marquels didn't get that memo when he transferred to Bakers High during the brother's junior year.

He was tall, well over 6 feet tall and had broad shoulders. Red hair was cropped short to his pale scalp and he was seemingly always wearing his Football letterman jacket. He walked through the hallways like he owned the place and was already making his name known as the new bully of Bakers High.

Silently, Chris knew it was a matter of time before he ended up in Dylan's crosshairs. He was the drum major of the school's marching band. He was in most of the higher level classes. And instead of partying and hanging out at San Francisco's local teenager nightclubs, he rather curl up and read a book with a mug of coffee. Overall, Chris knew that he would be in Dylan's sights mainly because he was a nerd.

But he also didn't want his older brother to get expelled so when Dylan started shoving him and pushing him in the hallway, Chris kept his mouth shut. He wore long sleeves when bruises started to appear. He knew he could just blast him to kingdom call; but, knew if he did that he would lose his powers and that wouldn't be worth it for some high school bully.

When he saw Dylan stand beside his brother on the football field, he curled his fingers into fists and bit his lip. They were laughing and talking overall having a good time as they waited for the defense to finish up their round. Dread filled Chris. His brother was becoming friends with the bully that plagued his life. _Lovely,_ he thought, _Just fucking lovely._

It was two weeks before Holiday Break when the bullying escalated. The shoves became harder until it was to the point that Chris was left breathless when his body collided with the lockers. Dylan one day followed him into the bathroom and proceeded to lock him in the bathroom stall and prevent Chris from leaving until the late bell has already rung.

Chris could thank Dylan for the thirty minute detention and the two weeks of grounding for it.

It was a week before Holiday Break that things changed. Dylan didn't notice that Chris was wearing long sleeves even when he wasn't bruised and battered. Didn't realized that Chris was more subdued and quiet. His hair was unkempt and the dark shadows beneath his eyes grew darker and deeper as the days went on.

He also didn't realize that Wyatt was lingering around his brother a bit more than usual.

So when he came up and shoulder shoved Chris harshly into a line of lockers, Dylan didn't expect to feel his jacket grabbed. He gasped when his front met with the dark green metal of the lockers. "What the fuck was that?"

Dylan opened his eyes and met cold blue eyes. Wyatt's face was a mask of fury and his grip tightened when Dylan failed to respond. "Halliwell, hey man."

"Don't try to play this off," Wyatt hissed, "What the hell was that?"

"It's just Chris, dude."

"Don't you fucking touch him again," Wyatt growled, shoving Dylan back into the lockers for good measure, "And if I ever-"

"Wy."

It was soft but it made Wyatt's face whip around. Dylan leaned enough that he could just see Chris's trembling form. Dylan frowned. Usually Chris just got up and walked away or flew him the bird or something. Not...tremble.

"Kit?"

"Shadows."

Wyatt's grasp loosened and Dylan nearly fell to the ground. He caught of a glimpse of Chris's hands before Wyatt enveloped his younger brother in a tight hug. They were quivering, obviously the hands wanted to do something and Chris was doing everything in his power to stop it. He could hear Wyatt whispering but couldn't make out the words. Gulping, Dylan took his opportunity and bolted.

Chris Halliwell wasn't in class for the next three days.

Neither was Wyatt Halliwell.

When the brother returned, both brothers seemed tired; but, also free of whatever burden was on their shoulders. It was during gym that Dylan got a hint of what was troubling the brothers. As Chris reached up to grab onto the pull up bar, a flash of red-tinted bandages appeared.

And as a bully, Dylan couldn't help himself.

They were in the locker room changing out of their gym clothes when Dylan walked over to the corner that Chris used. He smirked as he saw Chris already changed and grabbing his textbooks for the day. Harshly, he reached out and grabbed Chris's right forearm. Textbooks hit the floor with a loud bang and Chris's gasp echoed. Dylan twisted his hand before releasing it. As he walked away, he threw a word over his shoulder.

"Freak."

He was also foolish enough to think that Wyatt would never find out.

They were gearing up for the latest game. He was already padded up and was waiting outside of the changing room. A few other football players littered the hallway as they waited for their Coach to come. Looking around, Dylan frowned when he saw Wyatt at the end chatting with Chris. The younger boy was in his drum major uniform, his hat in Wyatt's hands.

He raised an eyebrow as Chris pulled up his right sleeve. White bandages wrapped around the entire forearm.

"You don't know do you?"

Dylan looked over at his fellow linebacker, Josh. His hazel eyes were tinged with sadness as he looked at the two brothers. "Chris was diagnosed with a brain tumor a few years back. I went to middle school with them. Unfortunately, when they took it out, some of his brain was already damaged with all the seizures and everything. Messed up his hormones and stuff. Chronic depression, migraines, and panic attacks are the consequences that I know of. During his episodes, he hacks at his arms. Comes to not even realizing what he does. Saw it once. Scariest thing of my life. Don't know how Wyatt does it."

Dylan looked back at his brother. Wyatt was pulling Chris's sleeve back down, the younger boy shaking his head at something Wyatt was saying. "He's gotten better these last few years." Josh continued, "Last I heard, docs said that Chris's brain might be healing. Smartest kid I know though."

"And Wyatt does what exactly?"

Josh shrugged, "Makes sure nothing stresses out his kid brother too much. Stress if what sparks the panic attacks the most."

"And the brain tumor is?"

"Hopefully still gone." Another player, the kicker Aaron answered, "Wyatt was an absolute mess when Chris was going through all that shit. Guy makes me feel like a shit brother to my little sister."

Josh laughed, "He does doesn't he?"

Aaron smiled, "They're good guys though. Known Wyatt since we were, I think, seven. Known Chris just as long. Even when we were younger those two were always together. Parents thought it was the cutest thing ever. Meanwhile, I can't even stand being in the same room as Jess."

"I don't think anyone could be in as codependant a relationship as those two," Josh replied

Dylan looked at the brothers. Wyatt was gently grasping Chris's forearm and Chris was nodding while saying something. Wyatt let out a sigh before smiling. He plopped the black hat on top of his brother's head before gently tapping the top of it. Dylan could hear their laughter from where he stood.

"Also, just for your information," Josh's voice grew quiet and sharper, "If you don't want to get your ass kicked, I highly suggest that you stop picking on Chris."

"And trust us when we say," Aaron continued, "Wyatt won't be the only one kicking it."

Dylan shakily nodded. He got the message loud and clear.

No one picked on Chris Halliwell.


End file.
